dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Be the Zombie
Be The Zombie is a free downloable content for Dying Light. It is one of the playable multiplayer modes available in the game. Overview Initally set as a pre-order bonus before coming free to players, Be The Zombie is a gamemode that players can invade other player's games, if enabled. Invading players control the Night Hunter, a superior player-controlled infected with a unlockable skill tree, to defend its nests (serving as a spawn point) and kill any attacking player survivors until their limited lives run out. As a human survivor, the player will be alerted of the Night Hunter invading and must search and destroy the nest to prevent it from respawning. Once the player controlling the Night Hunter finishes synchronizing with the survivor's game, both players will be placed at random places around the map, the nests will spawn, and the map will automatically be set to night time. While only one player can control the Night Hunter, human survivors can be allowed up to four players. When playing the Night Hunter for the first time, they will be put and be introduced into a tutorial before they can select matchmaking to find a player to invade. =Quote= Strategies As the Hunter * Stay away from UV light and use UV spit whenever possible to force humans to stay put and deploy flares. * Be both liberal and conservative about the use of spits. don't just let charged ones sit around doing nothing, but also do not just spit every time a human is within sight; instead wait for an easy shot, like when one is climbing, after a tackle or ground pound, when one is charging you, or while they are distracted with nests/zombies. Spitting the ground in front of you while a human is charging in for a drop kick can be an easy hit, as the drop kicking animation locks them in place. Pouncing a human in range of a spit can lock them in place while the spit explodes, and if your lucky, you could land the pounce and kill them. * During the initial moments of a pounce, humans can force you away with UV light. However, they appear to have blind-spots where they cannot UV you before the pounce is locked-in. If you attempt to pounce a human, attempt it from either their back or from above so they cannot counter it. * Missing a pounce and flying into spikes kills you instantly, and has rather strong magnetism to the spikes, causing unpredictable impalements. If a human is standing still, facing you but not UV lighting you, they may be trying to lure you into killing yourself. Ground Pounding them instead can get them impaled, tackling can do the same, but missing can easily net the same suicidal results. * Your Ground Pound gives you a small window of UV immunity after landing a hit, letting you escape with a tiny amount of energy. * Ground Pound attacks can disable flares, so Ground Pounding a human hiding in flare light and pouncing moments later can sometimes be an effective strategy. In the Country Side map from the Following DLC, you can ground pound a human player's buggy to flip it, which also turns off its UV lights, should they be on. If surrounded but near a buggy, ground pound it to give yourself a short window of escape. * Your tackle ability is both a deadly weapon and a deadly liability. While landing a tackle does respectable damage and elevation can lead to massive damage, plus the ability to impale humans on spikes are all good, missing a tackle is easy to do and can be fatal. Running into spikes after missing is instantly fatal, and you are often going to get hit a few times after missing one. * If there is an opportunity to use your Leap Frog move, take it. There is usually not too much risk to leap frogging, and it can sometimes net you a few kills. Remember however, that you have to target humans with your pounce button before landing on the first human, otherwise you will not be able to jump to the next victim. Leap Frogging always kills the first human, despite you not biting them, and they cannot be revived. If you have the Pounce Slam skill, any human hit by it is free game to leap frog onto, they cannot move, or use their UV light, even mid pounce. If you try leap frogging, but the second target puts something in between you, you still finish the pounce animation early, letting you give chase moments after landing a pounce. * The Horde spit is a good idea to distract the humans, forcing them to direct their attention away from you, so that you can pounce. If a horde spat human climbs to get away, use a Ground Pound or tackle to get them where your horde pals can reach. Keep pressuring them on the roof tops, and let the horde do the rest. Be a bit careful though, as the Horde can actually kill you sometimes, its very rare, but on occasion if one Gas Tank blows another up, his explosive tank can fall off and kill you if you're unlucky. * Sometimes, humans will grapple to a roof you are standing on, if they do, you can tackle before they climb up, which they cannot dodge. a tackle from high enough can be fatal, as unlike with a Ground Pound, humans are stunned until landing, and cannot do anything while in mid air. You can even ground pound a human off of a rooftop and follow it up with an unavoidable mid-air tackle, which, combined with any fall damage they take after, is most of the time a guaranteed kill. * In co-op, only spikes or a successful pounce will instantly kill a human; Suiciders, ground pounds, claws and tackles will allow them to be revived by their teammates. Attack a downed human with your claw to deplete their bleed-out time. * Do not let the humans gang up on you - you can be killed in 2-4 hits, so use your mobility and UV Shield as much as possible when they attempt to focus on you. * Keep in mind that the Horde, UV spit, and sense suppressor spits explode, so you can get away with an indirect hit or simply sending it in their general area. You can often turn humans into makeshift bombs by sticking one of them, making them panic and run, spit in tow, to their allies, potentially soaking an entire team, and sowing chaos among them. * When a human climbs a nearby ledge, you have the option to pounce them (though they have a brief window of opportunity to use UV on you), tackle them, or ground pound (to knock them off the building and deal some fall damage). * Avoid getting under humans as much as possible, as a DFA (Death From Above) is very hard, if not impossible, to see coming, and like your pounce, is a guaranteed death if it connects. It is possible, however, to use this to your advantage, by luring humans into jumping off buildings to their doom, but try to keep in mind that DFAs have quite wide margins for error. * Avoid being killed at all costs. Getting killed will buy the humans a good amount of time, and allow them to destroy a nest completely unhindered. * Downed humans can be used as bait. When a human attempts to revive another, the healing animation leaves them both vulnerable. The Night Hunter can take advantage of this by using either UV, or Horde spit, and pouncing them both when the one human has been revived. Another, slightly more taunting move to pull is using a Toxic spit on the downed human, which will likely prevent any other humans from helping them, and also speed up their demise. However, if no spits are available, the best way to avoid a downed human from being revived is by tackling any human that attempts to heal them, and swiping at the downed human to speed up their death. Again, the animation leaves them vulnerable and it is impossible to dodge a tackle mid healing-animation. An update reduced the revive timer from 30 seconds to only about 15, giving survivors much less time to help downed allies. * If out of all spit, or are just starting out as the Night Hunter, one easy way to catch the humans off guard is to use the tendrils to move around the map at random. While doing this, make sure to stay in an area where you can see them. This is a strategy that causes the humans to use their eyes more than their Survivor sense, which allows you to easily catch them off guard. Once you see a blind spot, take it and use it for a pounce attack. Note that it only works if you can move faster than the humans are searching, meaning try to make them focus on you instead of their map. * Once unlocked, Spit Smash becomes a very effective killing tool, as a UV spit smash combo is very hard to survive. All spits can be used in a smash attack, but they cost 2 spits instead of one, making these attacks very hard to pull off unless on a 1v4 match,where spits recharge much faster. * There are exceptions to allowing yourself to run out of stamina, but this should only be used as a last resort, meaning that it should only be used if the humans have one life and you have one nest left. The first step is to make yourself open and once you have their attention, run towards an area that is completely open. It must have no structures to climb on, this can also work if the nest is near no climbing structures. Once the humans are out in the open, have them go towards you with an attack such as a tackle, then hit them with a Horde spit or if you have more than one do all of them. This will leave them vulnerable to the horde's attack, although they may be able to escape if they are equipped with boosters or grappling hooks. * When using a Horde spit, one way to catch them off guard is to use it on the opposite side of the human's view on a nest. This can only effect them if you do it at the right time, meaning that you have to do it when they are just about to reach the nest, but they can not see you use it. It helps to count how how long it takes for the spit to explode before doing this. An alternate idea is if you are on a bridge and they are coming to attack you, hide behind a van and then use a spit on it where they can't see it before running or getting to high ground. Once they are hit, then pounce them to kill them. * When a human resorts to using a flare (even though you cant pounce them), there are ways to do damage to them with out entering the light's range. If you achieved the Sky Drop Ground Pound ability, just get above their heads and then ground pound them to destroy the flare, damage them, and get yourself into a perfect position to pounce them while they are stuck in mid-air. * Ariel Ground Pound lets you charge a Ground Pound in the air, and then drop straight down, unleashing the attack on landing. This can be used as a spit smash, letting you drop down from above and spit players caught in the blast. Be careful about using this, as once you start dropping with a charged pound, you cannot move in the air, and this can cause you to miss the attack, and get killed. * In the Countryside, humans can use buggies to get around. You can grab onto these buggies and start smashing the driver, who takes three hits to die. Be wary of humans getting out to kill you, as you will stay on the buggy until holding your attack cancel button to get off. Humans can also ram into things to smash you off, and if they ram into spikes, you will die. Against the Hunter *The Night Hunter is weak to UV lights, rapidly depleting its stamina. The Night Hunter can only pounce when its stamina is full, so even a quick flash of your flashlight will stop it from pouncing. Drain its energy completely, and it won't be able to sprint or use tendril locomotion. *Always shine your UV light on the Hunter when its in range. The only time when you should not do this is if the Hunter uses its UV block skill, during which it will glow bright white, its stamina meter on your screen will become unreadable, and feature a small shield, and, mainly, the Hunter is immune to UV lights. If it starts running, stop using your light, as your just wasting its power, but if it comes straight at you using UV block, keep shining, and do not let it out of your sights, it may be trying to pounce from a blind spot, usually above and behind you. When the Hunter pounces, its UV block is canceled, allowing you to still interrupt it. A lesser known fact is that if you interrupt a Hunter's pounce, it flies over you, and can actually die if it crashes into some spikes. *When the hunter pounces on another player, take advantage of the hunter's immobility while it kills them - but be careful, as some Hunters have the Leap Frog skill, which lets it jump from one pounce victim to the next moments after landing. If the Hunter starts doing the killing animation, it wont be able to pounce anyone else, but be wary, as Hunters can target you for a Leap Frog before landing their first target, and don't need full energy to jump to another target. *Stay together, as the Hunter will have less difficulty killing you when you are alone and unprepared. *The "Camouflage" perk works wonders against the Hunter. When you camouflage, the Hunter's howl will only show where you were when the camouflage was used. Use this to your advantage. Be warned, however, that being invisible is not being invincible, you can still be attacked as normal, and are actually quite visible in the game world, you will glow red, similar to the effects of a spit. You wont appear through walls, but don't be surprised if the Hunter comes after you anyways. Often times, the Hunter will bee line for your obvious destination; the Nests. *When the Hunter pounces on you, you have a very short moment to shine UV light on it before it locks in. Doing this will disrupt its pounce, saving a potential victim. You can also interrupt its pounce of other survivors, allowing you to protect others who cant use their light *You cannot avoid the Ground Pound by dodging, but can use it to get out of range before the attack. You can however, evade tackles if you jump or dodge right before hunter charges forward. Missing a ground pound give the Hunter a long recover time, during which it is defensless, and a missed tackle boosts you into the air, and makes the Hunter fly back a bit behind you. The Hunter will die if it runs into a spike wall while tackling - but the humans can also get impaled, by being Ground Pounded or tackled into them. * Night Hunter spit sticks to everything. While attacking nests, standing still will make you an easy target. Be sure to stay on the move constantly. There is no special indicator to tell you if a spit has stuck to you, or just landed near you. if you start moving, and the explosives indicator stays active, you may have been stuck. A more definitive marker is if you see a colored spit trail in your face briefly. If stuck, don't run to your allies, that is exactly what the Hunter is hoping for, as tagging the whole team could result in a lot of lost lives. instead, back away from your team, while keeping an eye out for the Hunter. * When someone gets tagged by a spit, what you should do will depend on the spit. Yellow horde summon spits will call Gas Tanks that will rush in towards the tagged survivors and explode. Purple UV Block spits will disable all sources of UV light, including flares. If tagged by yellow spits, be on the watch for Gas Tanks, they will emerge from man holes mainly, and show up as red arrows on your map. Get to higher ground fast, as they cannot climb, but will instantly kill you if they blow up on you. Make sure to drain the Hunter to at least half of his energy before you climb, to avoid getting pounced. Do not fight the Hunter while being chased by the horde, and do not go for even an easy Death From Above; just because the Hunter dies doesn't mean you won't too. UV block spits will leave you defenseless against the Hunter's pounce if you don't have some flares or nearby teammates. Drop some flares and stay in range of UV light until the spit wears off if you want to survive the next few seconds. The Hunter may come into your flare, be very careful if it does this, as its Ground Pound can disable flares. Using Drop Kicks can help keep the Hunter from disabling your Flares. * Higher level hunters can also have two more spits; Sense spit, which disables the human's Survivor sense for a while so the Hunter cannot be detected easily, and the Toxic spit which creates a toxic area around where it explodes. Sense Suppressor spit lasts about a minute, which is quite long when a ravenous, nigh unstoppable monster is chasing you. Stay near allies who still have their sense, and use your ears. Tendrils are quite noisy. * You can jump on the hunter from higher ground and kill him in one hit - though be aware that it can pounce you from below if it has full stamina, so be sure to keep it drained of energy. If the Hunter has full energy and is fast, he can pounce you at the beginning of the attack animation. Be aware that, while in earlier versions of the game you could use a Death From Above from almost any height, there is now a height requirement, approximately the height of the top of a transport truck. Do not miss a DFA at extreme heights, as you will could end up dead. * When going for a Death From Above attack, there are a few things to keep in mind. Firstly, make sure you can actually land the attack, keep above the Hunter when falling, and don't jump if its going under something that will block your attack. Face the Night Hunter directly while falling, and keep shining your UV light on it, as the Hunter can pounce you mid air if his energy is full. While there is a height requirement for the attack, this does not mean you should make extreme jumps trying to land one. it is safer to jump for a height you know you can survive a fall from if you miss, and shorter distances give the Hunter less time to flee, and the longer you fall, the less control you have over your descent. If you are covered in horde spit, DO NOT go for a DFA, as missing can get you blown up, and landing an attack locks you in place during the animation, letting the horde close in. * Tossing ones weapon at the Hunter can do massive damage, but is ill advised, as its easy to miss and lose your weapon, but if you think you can land one, a hunter missing even a bit of HP can be killed by a throw. Unlike with other infected, sharp weapons like swords and machetes will not get stuck in the Hunter, instead bouncing off after dealing damage, allowing for them to be picked back up without worry of the Hunter stealing your brand new katana. * Water used to be infamous for having survivors camp in it, as the Hunter cannot attack you, and the Horde wont try to swim. That was, until, an update brought along a timer that forfeits the match in the Hunters favor if you stay in water for too long. it can still be used briefly for horde evasion, but you are very vulnerable while climbing out. * Another quick way to kill the Night Hunter would be to use the Tackle ability to deal a small portion of damage, followed by one swing from a heavy weapon, which is enough to instantly kill the Night Hunter. This can be done in quick succession as the tackle ability has very little recovery time, whilst still being able to deal significant damage. To successfully pull this off, the Night Hunter would ideally be immobilized for a short time, such as being completely depleted of stamina from UV light exposure, or from missing a ground pound attack. * The Hunter ground pound cannot be cancelled, use your dodging skills to lure him into missing his ground pound then while he is recovering throw a heavy weapon which will kill in one hit. * One handed weapons decrease 40% per swing from the Hunter's health, Dropkicks also decrease about 40%, Two handed weapons decrease 90% per swing and kicks decrease 5%. Firearms have poor damage output and it decrease less than the kicks about 3%. Trivia * As mentioned earlier, the game initially set to be a pre-order bonus, but was later changed to it being free and already in the game. * The gamemode is very similar to the 2015 video game Evolve, developed by Turtle Rock who also developed Valve's Left 4 Dead. * The gamemode is also playable in The Following expansion pack. Gallery Be the Zombie Still.jpg DL-16.jpg DL-17.jpg DL-25.jpg Videos File:Dying Light - Be The Zombie Trailer File:Dying Light Playing as the Zombie - IGN First File:Dying Light Devs Play Be the Zombie Mode File:Dying Light The Following Official Be the Zombie The Showdown Trailer Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer Category:Content Category:Pre-Release Content